Charisma Abilities
Charisma abilities use a character's Charisma as a modifier. Charisma abilities modify interactions with both player characters and non-player characters. Manipulation Abilities Beauty :Effect: Increase all Manipulation rolls by 2. This ability has no effect if you have a negative relationship with the target NPC or if that NPC is in a state of fear. Eloquent :Effect: Increase all Manipulation social rolls by 1. Increase them by an additional 1 when speaking to large crowds. This ability may be purchased up to 2 times. Seduction :Effect: You may only use this ability only if the NPC you are trying to seduce does not have a negative relationship with you. Make a Bond Manipulation roll against them. If you succeed increase all further manipulation rolls with them by 3. This ability establishes a positive relationship with that NPC and has no effect if the NPC is in a state of fear. Negotiation :Effect: You know how to twist words to put yourself at an advantage over others. Once per character per social interaction, you may roll Charisma against that character's Will. If you succeed, increase all other Manipulation rolls against them in this conflict by 3. If you lose, decrease all manipulation rolls with them by 2 for the remainder of the session. This ability has no effect on NPCs in a stat of fear. Silver Tongue :Effect: Make a Bond Manipulation roll against an NPC's Will. You must have a negative relationship with this NPC, or they must be in a state of fear. If you succeed, the NPC will treat you as if you do not have a negative relationship with them, and they will no longer be in a state of fear. If they had a positive relationship with you prior to entering their state of fear, they will have a positive relationship with you again. Calming Visage :Effect: Increase Convince Manipulation rolls by 3 when you are attempting to get an NPC to perform a task. Piercing Gaze :Effect: Roll Intimidate Manipulation against a target's Will. If you succeed, the target is put into a state of fear and reduces all attack rolls made against you by 3 until the end of conflict. This is considered a magical effect, but if you would roll Mysticism to defend it, roll Charisma instead. Out of combat, you may put an NPC into a state of fear without having to use the Intimidate Manipulation. Personable :Effect: Increase your roll by 3 whenever you roll the Bond Manipulation. Quick Talk :Effect: Increase your roll by 3 whenever you roll the Blab Manipulation. Combat Abilities Deception :Cost: X TP :Effect: Roll Charisma against opponent's Will. If you win, opponent loses their next action and must spend X TP, or their maximum TP if they have less then X. Also, increase your roll by 2 when using the Lie Manipulation. Terrorize :Cost: 3 TP :Range: Sight :Effect: Use this ability as a free action after killing or knocking out an enemy NPC. For any number of targets, roll Charisma against the target's Will. If you win, the target is paralyzed until the end of the round. Taunt :Cost: 1 TP :Effect: Roll Charisma against opponents Will. If you win, opponent must attack you with his next action. If he cannot, he pays 3 TP. Increase your initiative to 3, not 10. Wealth Abilities Wealth :Effect: Gain the Bribe ability for free (if you do not already have it.) You have the resources in food, servants, gear and man power to supply enough food to a village of a hundred so that they could eat comfortably for 1 year. You are also skilled enough to make a sizeable profit trading in each village you visit. This ability may be purchased any number of times. For each time it is purchased, have enough to supply a village with an additional year's worth of food. :Special Rules For Gaining Wealth: If, during a session, the any character ever acquires enough food to feed a village of one hundred for a year, they temporarily gain this ability for the remainder of the session. At the end of the session, if the character still has the food, this ability may be gained for free. Bribe :Effect: This ability has 3 effects related to the Wealth ability. If you do not have the Wealth ability, you may not use Bribe. When this ability is used, choose 1 effect: :Whenever you fail a Perform Task roll or a Blab roll you may give a small bribe to re-roll. Add +2 to this roll. OR :Instead of giving a small bribe, you may choose to give a large bribe and reduce your wealth ability by 1 for the remainder of this session. (You give them your entire surplus.) Re-roll in the same way you would for a small bribe, but automatically succeeding on a 6 or higher. The +2 you would receive for the small bribe does not apply here. OR :You may at any point give away an entire wealth ability. Gain the Lost Wealth ability. In a culture conflict, giving away an entire wealth ability should significantly change nature of the conflict. It can always do one of the following: Gain a positive group relationship, removing a negative group relationship or automatically win a failed Perform Task or a Blab roll. It may also have other positive effects, the details of which vary with the situation and are up to the GM. Lost Wealth :Effect: You once had wealth but have lost it. If you ever gain enough food to feed a village of 100 for one year, you may exchange this ability for Wealth for free. This ability counts as Wealth for the purpose of prerequisites. Master Trader :Effect: You are a master of trade and negotiation. You may spend a day trading. If you do, select a number of dice no greater than the number of times you have the ability Wealth. Roll charisma on all of them. For each die with a total of 7 or less (or a natural 1) lose the point for the remainder of the session. For each die with a total between 8 and 11 gain an additional temporary point of Wealth for the remainder of the session. (This point may not be given away entirely.) Finally, if your roll is 12 or greater (or a natural 10) add 2 temporary points of wealth. This ability may be purchased any number of times. For each time it is purchased after the first, add +2 to this charisma roll. :Prerequisite: Wealth Category:Abilities